rerumasfandomcom-20200213-history
Milky Way Galaxy
The '''Milky Way Galaxy '''is a barred spiral galaxy where the Earth is located. The Milky Way is the home of the Plumbers, an intergalactic peacekeeping organization. Most of the Milky Way's civilized planets were destroyed during the Twilight War in 2019. History The Milky Way is a barred spiral galaxy located in the Local Group, a small group of galaxies in the Virgo Supercluster. While a relatively ordinary galaxy by cosmic standards, the Milky Way was recognized very early on by many parties as significant to the development and history of the entire universe. Paradox even went as far as to call the Milky Way the "center stage of the universe," not due to its relative significance in intergalactic politics, but due to the singular importance of its inhabitants in the history of the universe. For example, Milky Way inhabitant Ben Tennyson was responsible for saving the entire universe on multiple occasions; in contrast, several Milky Way inhabitants were also responsible for posing threats to the universe. One particular individual, Aggregor, even attempted and nearly succeeded in absorbing the powers of a Celestialsapien and becoming omnipotent. Because of this significance, a number of Celestialsapiens live in the Milky Way to monitor it. There are approximately 250 billion stars in the Milky Way Galaxy; based on research from Galvan deep-space surveys, the ratio of stars to planets in the Milky Way is roughly 1:1. Prior to 2019, of the 250 billion planets in the Milky Way, approximately 50 million were inhabited by some form of life, and roughly 1 million of these were home to intelligent life forms. Azmuth cataloged all of these intelligent beings in the Codon Stream, a genetic repository on the planet Primus connected to the Omnitrix. Over the course of time, these intelligent species gradually interacted with one another and created interstellar civilizations. After a series of wars, most intelligent planets in the galaxy agreed to peace under the Milky Way Treaty, ratified by the Casey-Kelly Accords. These accords established the Plumbers as the only recognized interplanetary law enforcement agency in the galaxy. While the Plumbers worked to keep the peace, much of the galaxy still remained in disarray and anarchy, and various interstellar empires (such as the Vilgaxians and the Incurseans) formed over time. In 2019, the Old Ones, a group of night-omnipotent extradimensional beings, attempted to invade the universe through a spacetime tear called the Twilight located outside of the Milky Way Galaxy. The Old Ones' attack resulted in the devastation or outright destruction of millions of worlds, as well as most of the Plumbers. By the time the Old Ones had been repelled by Ben Tennyson (at the cost of his own life), only 90,000 of the one million intelligent worlds in the Milky Way had been spared, along with more than ninety percent of the galaxy's intelligent life forms. The Milky Way was reduced from a bustling region of commerce and trade to a vast, silent dead zone, all but forgotten by the rest of the universe. The Plumbers led recolonization efforts and directed war refugees to other worlds, but were unable to do much as most of the galaxy fell into anarchy without the Plumbers overseeing them. Category:Locations